Aprendiendo a Amarte
by Kagome Taisho 77
Summary: —Un muchacho…—… Al irse al viaje de fin de curso jamás imagino que se encontraría con "eso", ni en sus más locos sueños… Sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo más fácil había sido liberarlo. Pero… Jamás pensó por lo que pasaría al tratar de educarlo. Mal sumari Pero denle una oportunidad.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de "Sengoku Otogizoshi Inuyasha" o "Inuyasha" lamentablemente no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi. Solo la historia es mía y la hago sin fines de lucro, solo para el entretenimiento de los lectores.

…

**Aprendiendo a Amarte.**

…

—Blablabla— Diálogos.

—_Blablabla— _Pensamientos.

_(Blablabla) _Recuerdos o Flash Back.

(…) Cambio de escena.

…

**Prologo**

…

Que agradable mañana.

Sinceramente no podría ser más feliz. Por fin había terminado la preparatoria, la última etapa que la separaba de su destino tan anhelado; y no es como si fuese alguien a la cual le desagradase la escuela, simplemente es que desde que era pequeña había querido ir a la Universidad.

¿Un sueño raro verdad?... Siempre amo la historia de su país, para ser mas exacto el folclore de este, con esas fascinantes historias sobre youkai tomando forma humana para mezclarse, híbridos, onis. Era tanta su fascinación por aquello que desde muy temprana edad quería estudiar una carrera especializada en ese tema, y que mejor lugar que en una Universidad ¿No?

Pero este no era el tema principal que la mantenía con tanta alegría en esa mañana de invierno. Hoy seria el día en que por fin se iría a su tan esperado viaje de fin de curso. ¡Estaba tan emocionada! Era algo que toda adolescente de su edad soñaba, el estar en un lugar libres de maestros, libres de esas molestas reglas escolares y tantas cosas que impedían pasar un buen momento junto a sus amigos. Disfrutaría esa semana hasta el último momento.

Con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro bajo las escaleras hasta la cocina, donde seguramente estaría su madre haciendo el desayuno. Era la única madrugadora en la casa Higurashi.

—Buenos días mamá—beso a su madre en la mejilla, mientras tomaba asiento en la pequeña mesa familiar.

—Buenos días cariño—observo a su hija mayor con una alegría que le desbordaba por los poros. Sonrió por eso— ¿Estas emocionada verdad Kagome?, me alegro por ti hija.

Kagome solo sonrió con la boca llena y asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía degustando los deliciosos pan queques que su progenitora le había preparado.

— ¿Tienes todo listo? —. La mujer solo sonrió dulcemente al ver a su niña asintiendo con la boca llena impidiéndole hablar—Cariño no te vayas atragantar comiendo tan rápido, aun tienes tiempo.

— Si, lo si-siento mamá—tosió un poco debido al haber tragado todo tan repentinamente.

—No tienes que preocuparte querida, iré a despertar a tu abuelo y a Sota así pueden despedirte.

La Higurashi observo como su madre desaparecía tras la puerta de la cocina, miro el reloj que reposaba encima del aparador de la habitación y se dio cuenta que su madre tenia razón y que tal vez estaba siendo un poco precipitada al comer de esa manera, pero no podía evitarlo.

No paso mucho tiempo para que su hermano y su abuelo hicieran acto de presencia, el pequeño aun estaba medio dormido por lo cual solamente se sentó en la mesa, aun era muy temprano como para el tener hambre. Sin embargo el abuelo se había levantado con muchas energías y no perdió tiempo en relatarle a Kagome sobre las leyendas que giraban en torno al monte Fuji, que era el lugar a donde la chica iría. De haber sido en otra situación ella lo escucharía atentamente, pero en esos momentos su cabeza estaba en otro lado.

Entre pláticas, advertencias e historias del abuelo, y consejos por parte de su madre la hora paso volando y ya era el momento para que la muchachita se marchara a la estación para esperar con sus demás compañeros el micro que los llevaría a destino.

— ¿Estas segura hija de no querer que te acompañe a la estación? —. Su voz denotaba la preocupación típica de una madre. —Puedo cambiarme rápidamente y llevarte hasta allá.

—Gracias mamá, pero no hace falta, no te preocupes. —Amaba a su madre, era la mejor en todo el mundo. —Abajo me espera el taxi, y te avisare cuando este con mis amigas.

—Esta bien cariño, solo ten cuidado.

Kagome sonrió con dulzura viendo a su familia. Ellos eran las personas más importantes en su vida.

Entre besos y abrazos se despidió de su familia, no sin antes escuchar nuevamente los concejos y advertencias de los mayores, y el pedido casi a gritos de su pequeño hermano que le trajera muchos dulces.

Bajo casi corriendo las escaleras de su hogar, tantos años de subir y bajar por ellas le habían dado la practica necesaria como para no caerse de bruces al suelo por bajar de esa manera. Ya dentro del vehículo se acomodo bien el pesado abrigo y la bufanda que tenía debido al frió; nuevamente sonrió bajo la prenda, su pequeño viaje había comenzado, y no sabia por que pero estaba segura que algo muy bueno le sucedería.

…

Había sido recibida por los gritos de emoción de dos de sus amigas, las cuales estaban felices ya que el curso continúo iría al mismo destino, por lo cual viajarían juntos. Ella las observo un poco resignada a su forma de ser, las quería mucho pero a veces ellas podían ser muy "Pesadas", y más cuando al tema se le agregaba un chico castaño muy jovial, el cual la pretendía desde hace mucho. No tenía nada en contra del muchacho, pero había oportunidades que la exasperaba con tantas atenciones.

— ¡Mira Kagome, allí viene, allí viene! —. La aludida solo sonrió con nerviosismo al escuchar como Yuka, una de sus amigas, anunciaba con "Poco disimulo" la llegada del castaño.

—Buenos días Higurashi—Kagome solo le saludo con un "Buenos días" muy cordial. — Pensaba que aprovechando que estamos juntos en el mismo viaje, podríamos salir unas de estas noches para conocer el lugar.

— Yo… Houjou-Kun yo…

— ¡Ella acepta! Ira contigo cualquier noche que la invites. —Contestaron Eri Y Yuka en lugar de la chica, a la cual sostenían de los brazos mientras le tapaban la boca tratando de que no se negara.

— ¡Que bueno! Entonces lo estaré esperando, hasta luego Higurashi. —. Y así como llego, se marcho nuevamente.

Ayumi, la tercera de las chicas, miraba con gracia como sus tres amigas discutían por lo sucedido hacia unos instantes. Mientras que las primeras dos daban sus argumentos defendiéndose por lo que hicieron, la otra chica echaba chispas por los ojos por haber sido comprometida a una cita a la cual no quería ir.

Esto siempre sucedía. Yuka y Eri argumentaban que eso era lo mejor para su amiga Kagome, que Houjou le convenía y tenia que salir con el, para al final la aludida resignarse por las acciones de las dos y con suspiro terminar olvidando todo.

…

Haba dormido todo el viaje. Estaba un poco avergonzada.

No era de las personas que dormían de esa manera en un lugar lleno de gente, pero suponía que la ansiedad y el estrés debido a lo acontecido en la mañana le habían pasado factura.

El viaje fue un poco largo, su destino quedaba a un buen tramo de kilómetros de la ciudad en donde Vivian y las carreteras congeladas por el frió no ayudaba mucho.

Llegando casi al atardecer, lo único que podrían hacer ese día era desempacar sus cosas y cenar en el hotel, luego descansarían para estar con todas las energías al día siguiente para empezar verdaderamente sus vacaciones.

Al ser un hotel especializado en viajes escolares, por encontrase muy cerca del monte Fuji, tenia mas habitaciones que un hostal común, por lo cual cada uno podía tener una habitación propia, después de todo habían cubierto todos los gastos requeridos, por lo cual no habría problema con ello.

Kagome observaba la estrellada noche desde el pequeño bacón de su habitación, ella a diferencia de los demás no estaba para nada cansada, tenía todas sus energías renovadas al haber dormido todo el viaje.

—Creo que esta será una larga noche…

Cerró sus ojos y se dejo acariciar por la brisa helada del ambiente, no le molestaba el frió, le gustaba sentirlo en su cara y en sus largos y negros cabellos. Y el aire puro del lugar le daba una paz que solo sentía cuando se sentaba en las raíces del árbol sagrado que se encontraba en su hogar.

— ¿Kagome? —. Sus azules pupilas se fijaron en la persona que había entrado en su habitación— Vamos a ir a cenar con las chicas ¿Vienes?

—Claro, aguántame un momento que me cambio y salgo.

Ayumi solo sonrió en respuesta y salio afuera para darle privacidad y para esperar a la pelinegra para bajar juntos al comedor.

…

Definitivamente era una tonta.

¿A quien en su sano juicio se le ocurre salir a recorrer el lugar a las dos de la madrugada? Pues si señoras y señores, acertaron. A la brillante ¡Kagome Higurashi!

Bufo molesta una vez más. Y para que negar, también estaba muy asustada.

Después de la cena y una charla muy amena con sus amigas, todas se fueron a descansar. Más ella no tenía ni una pizca de sueño. Hizo de todo, acomodo su equipaje, escucho música, jugo con su celular, miro las estrellas. Pero ya estaba sumamente aburrida y no sabia que mas hacer. Y en esos momentos en donde la mente humana no hace mucho uso de la razón, una idea un poco alocada cruzo por su mente, y eh aquí, donde esa "Brillante idea" la llevo.

Se aferro un poco más a su abrigo y apuntando con la linterna que tenía en su mano derecha barrió el lugar con sus ojos tratando de reconocer algo que la llevara de nuevo al hotel. Simplemente ella se había perdido. Se había admirado con lo bello que era el lugar de noche por lo cual no noto el rumbo que tomaban sus pies, para reaccionar cuando ya era demasiado tarde como para hacer algo.

Estaba asustada, y con frió, no quería pasar la noche allí sola en el bosque. No podía contar con sus amigas ya que estas estarían durmiendo y no notarían su ausencia hasta la mañana, y para colmo se había visto obligada a dejar su celular por la falta de batería de este, por ella haber estado usándolo por tanto tiempo. Maldita sea la hora en la que se creyó una Boy Escaut con la experiencia necesaria como para adentrarse en ese bosque que se encontraba detrás del hotel, sin perderse.

Cansada de tanto caminar, decidió sentarse unos momentos a descansar sus adoloridos pies, no sabia con exactitud cuanto tiempo camino, pero fue el suficiente como para que este cansada.

— ¡Oh por todos los cielos! ¿Hay alguien que me odia allí arriba? ¿Qué hice de malo para merecer esto?

Sentía ganas de llorar. Las benditas pilas de su linterna se habían acabado dejándola sola en la oscuridad del bosque, apenas iluminada por la luna, la cual cabe decir que no ayudaba de mucho. Lentamente se abrazo a sus rodillas y enterró su cabeza en ellas. Quería estar en su casa, con su familia y no allí en medio de ese tenebroso bosque ¿Pensó que ese seria un gran día? Que equivocada estaba.

—Tranquilízate Kagome—. Se animo a si misma. —Tengo que encontrar la forma de volver, y así alterada no conseguiré nada.

Y la poca tranquilizada que había adquirido en esos minutos se fue por el caño al escuchar unos ruidos de entre medio de los matorrales que se encontraban a su izquierda, y si pensarlo un solo instante y como toda niña miedosa, salio como alma que lleva el diablo.

Corrío como una loca, sin mirar bien el camino, su mente le jugaba la mala pasada que un ser horrible y espantoso la perseguía, unos como esos que se encontraban en las historias que tanto le fascinaban.

— ¡Ah!

Y como toda acción, tiene una consecuencia. Esta no seria la excepción.

El resultado de su desbocada carrera, fue caer en uno de los pozos que se encontraban en el lugar, por las distintas bifurcaciones que se encontraban bajo en suelo.

Adolorida se sobo el trasero por haber caído de lleno con esa parte de su cuerpo, abrió sus ojos los cuales había cerrado por inercia al verse cayendo a la oscuridad, tratando de acostumbrase a la oscuridad del lugar. Se veía muy poco debido a la poca iluminación del cueva, no distinguía casi nada.

—Como me gustaría tener mi linterna… bueno una a la que no se le acaben las pilas…

Y como si un deseo fuese concedido, la luz de la luna entro por el lugar donde ella había caído alumbrando toda la pequeña fosa.

— ¡¿Pero que Mierda?! —. Nuevamente cayo al piso, mas esta vez fue por la impresión que tuvo al observar lo que estaba enfrente de sus ojos —Un… Un muchacho… ¿Troglodita?

La azabache sacudió su cabeza disipando todo pensamiento estupido que surgiera en esos momentos. Ya un poco mas calmada se levanto y lentamente se acerco al gran bloque de hielo que se entendía frente a sus ojos. No entendía como esto podía aun estar ahí, o mejor dicho como _El _aun podía estar ahí. Dentro de esa agua congelada que se fundía con la pared, no había nada mas y nada menos que un joven de largos cabellos negros y de contextura media, y el detalle que no se le podía escapar, era que solamente era cubierto por un pequeño taparrabo de color blanco.

Desvió la mirada de ese lugar un poco sonrojada, recriminándose luego por sentir vergüenza en un momento así. Lo que le importaba en esos momentos, era la interrogante de cómo nadie lo había encontrado antes, si la ciencia estaba tan avanzada en esos días y quedaban tan pocos lugares en donde los arqueólogos no hayan metido sus narices.

—Me pregunto como terminaste aquí… _¿Estará vivo?... pero que tonta soy, como alguien congelado vaya a saber cuantos siglos seguiría con vida…_

Sintió pena por el y el destino cruel que le toco, seguramente había tenido una familia la cual se havia preocupado por el en el momento de su desaparición, ya que no importaba la época, todos tenían una familia, un hogar al cual regresar.

Lo observo por varios minutos sin hacer nada, se veía tan tranquilo, como si durmiera placidamente. Por un momento le hubiese gustado ver sus ojos, quería saber si estos tenían la misma paz que reflejaba su rostro.

Se fijo en sus rasgos, se notaba que era todo un adulto, aunque no muy mayor a ella seguramente, de nuevo dirigió su azulina mirada a los parpados cerrados del chico, quiso tocarlos e inconscientemente dirigió su mano al hielo, el cual al hacer contacto con la calida piel de la azabache tuvo una reacción bastante extraña y sorprendente para Kagome.

Este comenzó a resquebrajarse. Llenando de grietas el bloque, a tal punto de estallar por la presión que causaba el aire al colarse por las hendiduras.

Kagome rápidamente se cubrió el rostro al ver como el hielo reventaba enfrente de ella. Con cuidado retiro los brazos de enfrente de su rostro, y no pudo más que abrir la boca completamente sorprendida al ver lo que había causado.

El estaba libre. El extraño chico era libre de su prisión congelada.

…

Continuara…

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?

¿Qué les puedo decir? Estaba revisando los documentos del world y me tope con este fic, me trajo recuerdos y mi musa apareció y no pude evitar escribir.

Ya una vez lo había publicado, pero lo edite completamente y ahora es distinto, seguirá con la misma trama, solo mejorada je solo les aclaro algo, Kagome esta basada en el manga, por eso tiene los ojos azules.

Me dividiré entre este fic y "Sengoku Otogizoshi Kagome"… Actualizare las dos historias, esa es mi meta :3

Bueno espero que les guste este fic, es mi proyecto personal Jejej No tengo mucho que decir, este es el prologo por lo cual es tan corto, ya los demás capítulos tratare de hacerlos mas largos.

Ya saben, el review es el alimento para un escritor ;D

Sugerencias, felicitaciones, abucheos en masa y reclamos, solo sigan la flecha.

Hasta la próxima.

Matta Ne.

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

V


End file.
